


One more

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Threesome - M/M/M, probably the smuttiest thing I've written so far cause damn, pussy!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: Connor and Gavin are having some fun while Nines is out of town. When he gets back they expect some intense welcome home sex as soon as he sets foot back into Detroit, but they're kept waiting. The surprise Nines had prepared made the wait so worth it though.AKA: Wow Gavin how come your mom lets you have two hot android boyfriends?





	One more

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Did you miss this series? I can't believe I'm finally back after more than half a year. I hope that it was worth the wait and that you'll enjoy it!  
> This is the continuation of 'Treat me roughly', 'Bruises and Bitemarks', 'Playtime', 'Public Affair' and 'Fuck me up good' but can be read on its own I guess
> 
> Thanks to AdelineAround for being my beta!

Gavin really loved it when someone was fussing over him. He’d never admit it out loud but he was a very affectionate person. For the longest time, he had been deprived of nearly all physical affection. He knew it was his own fault. He wasn’t the most likeable person, had a temper, and put his job above everything. But those sad days were over the moment Nines kicked down his mental walls and inserted himself into Gavin’s life permanently. 

And these days he didn’t only have Nines fussing over him, but Connor was there now, too. Connor wasn’t part of their relationship per se. They weren’t together. Not like he was with Nines, anyways. But since the time he found Gavin and Nines fucking at the precinct, which somehow resulted in a wonderful, wonderful threesome, he had spent the one or the other night with the both of them and had gotten way more friendly with Gavin at work as well, much to their coworkers confusion. From one day to the other Gavin and Connor were suddenly on good terms, when before Gavin was behaving more assholey to Connor than to every other person in the precinct. 

Gavin didn’t care what they thought. What he cared for was that he now had two beautiful androids who cared about his well being and gave him all the physical affection he wanted and needed in his life. And if the three of them had mind blowing sex from time to time… let’s say Gavin didn’t complain that this was his life now. The only downside was that he was used to having Nines around all the time; that he felt extremely lonely when he was out of town. 

He should invite Connor over to spend some quality time, maybe cuddle a bit on the couch. Just the two of them. They didn’t do that before because Nines was always with him, spending time together, just the two of them. The thought of having Connor all to himself made Gavin giddy. He really should invite him over.

Connor smiled at him when he arrived at the precinct that day and Gavin gave him a half smile in return which Connor saw as permission to approach him. Everyone knew that Gavin wasn’t a morning person, often times owed to the many late hours he took working on cases. Connor, especially, was susceptible to his moods and knew exactly when he could approach him or not. The last days had been hard. Being graced with a smile that early in the morning pleased him greatly. Nines was out of town, which lead to Gavin being even more grouchy than usually. But not today. Today was going to be a good day.

And it got even better than expected.

“You coming over later? You haven’t been over in some time,” Gavin asked Connor as he was making his way out of the precinct. It wasn’t often that he invited him over. Most of the time it was Nines who initiated their meetings.

“Of course. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“I don’t know.. maybe a movie if you have anything special you want to watch? Otherwise, I’ll choose.”

“I have no preference,” Connor answered after thinking about it quickly.

“Okay. I hope you like Die Hard then.”

“I look forward to watching it with you. I’ll be at yours at 8pm,” Connor told him.

“Great. See you then!” Gavin said, and with a clap on Connor’s shoulder, he was out the door. 

This was most interesting. They never really met for anything else but sex before. However, this time it seemed like they would spend some time watching a movie. Connor wasn’t even sure if they would end up having sex since Nines was out of town. It seemed like Gavin just wanted some company and decided to seek it through Connor and not through Officer Chen or one of his other friends. Connor was pleased. Now that he spent more time with Gavin, which didn’t involve him getting insulted or snarked at, he really got to appreciate Gavin’s character and dry humor. He really looked forward to this evening.

When he arrived at Gavin’s and Nines’ apartment at 8pm, Gavin opened the door dressed in comfortable clothes and ushered Connor in quickly.

“God I’m so hungry! I waited for you to arrive so I could eat with you. Not that you eat but it’s always nice to have company you know?” he told him before he literally pushed Connor on the sofa before plopping himself down right next to him, a bowl of food in his hand.

Like Gavin promised he put on Die Hard, but Connor found it hard to concentrate on the film when Gavin was sitting there next to him. He spent just as much time watching the movie as watching Gavin eat. It got even worse when Gavin was done eating and started to creep closer and closer to Connor, until he was nearly seated in his lap.

This was unknown territory for Connor. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He didn’t know what to do with his general existence in that moment. He really wanted to touch Gavin. Maybe put his hands into his hair and destroy the hairdo he wore every day. He didn’t know if he was allowed to. Most of his interactions with Gavin were while Nines was there and guiding him, telling him what to do, what Gavin liked. But Nines wasn’t there. Connor was on his own. While he was still slightly panicking about what to do, Gavin took the decision from his hands.

“Come on, pet me!” he nearly whined in Connors lap and Connor couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Needy much,” he teased but still complied with the request.

“Damn right I am! Nines has been gone for a week and I’m feeling so touch starved.” Gavin whined again.

“Spoiled is what you are.” Connor told him in a fond tone, “No one is there to pet your head and hug you to sleep. Poor Gavin.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Gavin said, leaning into his touch and then said much quieter, “You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Connor’s breath got stuck in his throat for a second. “Yeah, that’s right. But careful, Nines might get jealous.”

“Nah. He knows that I like spending time with you now that I don’t feel like I have to behave like a major dick to you. He is totally fine with us meeting up and doing stuff without him. He’s not that much of a control freak, and he likes you too so all is good.” Gavin seated himself now fully onto Connor’s lap.

“So you didn’t ask me over just to sleep with you?” Connor asked, putting his arms around Gavin’s middle, pulling him flush against his body.

Gavin shuddered. “Not really. But I wouldn’t be opposed to it. Are you disappointed?”

“Not particularly. I wouldn’t mind just spending some time with you getting to know you better.”

Connor heard Gavin swallow hard. “Good.”

They turned back to the movie but Connor was mayorly distracted now memorizing Gavin’s warmth against his body. So, he missed the entire movie.

Later, when Gavin went to bed, he had just pulled Connor after him before he could even get the idea to leave. They laid down comfortably with Gavin cradling Connor’s head in his hands, pressing his forehead to the android’s. It was intimate in a way Connor had never been with Gavin, and to be honest, with anyone before. Feeling Gavin’s hot breath on his face and the gentle movement of his thumb on his cheekbone made him feel all kinds of things. Most of all he felt loved. Gavin held him like a precious gem. Like he was fragile. Connor liked it. He liked it a lot. He wouldn’t be averse to be held like this every evening. 

He wasn’t so sure if this would hold in the long run though. 

Nines was only gone for a few more days and then Gavin wouldn’t have any use for him anymore. And even if, maybe he just liked him because he looked like Nines. Connor worried. Anxiously, he felt the pit in his stomach grow bigger and bigger. What if…

“I can hear you thinking over here and it’s disturbing me while falling asleep,” Gavin grumbled sleepily and pulled him out of his dark thoughts just like that. “Care to tell me what’s bothering you? Is it about work?”

Connor was quiet for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he should tell Gavin what was troubling him. He didn’t know what he would do if Gavin were to confirm his fears. So he didn’t say anything and just pulled Gavin closer to him. 

Still very much confused, Gavin hugged him tighter as well.

“Come on Connor, work with me here. You know I’m not good with emotions, so unless you tell me, I probably won’t figure it out.”

Gavin sounded genuinely distressed by Connor’s change in mood and like he really wanted to help him, or at least listen to his troubles. So, Connor pushed the words out.

“I’m afraid you only like me because I look like Nines. That you’re projecting your feelings for him on me.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment, for a moment Connor felt like he would laugh at him. Instead, Gavin pulled his head up until their eyes met and started stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs softly. His voice was soft when he finally started talking.

“And I was afraid that you were just with me because I was convenient. It never made much sense to me for you to actually like me with me behaving like a huge dick for the longest time.” 

Connor shook his head lightly. “You apologized for that and you changed your behaviour completely.”

Gavin chuckled lightly at that. “Look at both of us being insecure of the other’s intentions. You are nothing like Nines Connor. You might look like him in some ways but your entire character is completely different. Both of you are your own person and I like you for who you are and not for what or who you look like.”

This brought a few tears to Connors eyes. “I’m so glad.” When he blinked they fell down his cheeks.

“Nooo, Connor please don’t cry I’m rubbish at comforting people!” Gavin whisper-shouted at him and wiped the tears away furiously. Connor laughed lightly.

“I don’t know you did a stellar job just now.” Connor told him with a light smile now on his face. Gavin wanted to wipe it off so he dove in and kissed him softly and without even a hint of tongue.

“Just don’t get used to it,” he grumbled and then changed their position so now Connor’s head was tucked under his chin. “And now sleep. I am tired and this was too emotional for me just now.”

Connor didn’t reply, he only gave Gavin’s collarbone a light peck before closing his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning he was still pressed firmly against Gavin’s side. 

  
  
  
  


The remaining days before Nines’ return were spent in pretty much the same manner. Connor would stay over at Gavin’s after work. They would eat together, watch some movies in the evening or talk until it was time for bed, then hugged each other to sleep. They shared some kisses and made out on more than one occasion, but things never got really steamy. They just enjoyed each other's company and wanted to get to know the other better. They wanted to build up their relationship more before getting down and dirty again.

That was until the day before Nines’ return. Gavin had his day off and stayed behind in bed when Connor left for work. He got a lot of paperwork done before he got a message from Gavin.

It read: “Hey, I know we kinda agreed on taking things slow but I’m so horny right now, so prepare for a surprise when you come home.”

Connor nearly short circuited right then and there. His efficiency dropped drastically for the rest of his shift.

When Connor arrived back at Gavin’s, it was earlier than usual. He had been so excited for the surprise Gavin had promised him, he had ran the entire way in record time. But even for all his anticipation, Connor tried to calm himself down before he opened the door to the flat. The sight that greeted him when he stepped into the living room rendered all his efforts useless.

Gavin was lounging on the couch like he did so often, but he had dolled himself up in the most delicious way. Connor took a moment to really appreciate the view. Gavin was clad in black thigh high stockings that hugged the muscles of his legs nicely. They were connected to matching black garters that went up all the way beneath his navel. The black lace panties he wore left nothing to the imagination. The entire look was completed by Gavin’s favorite choker. 

Connor swallowed. Hard. Apparently, Gavin really had been paying close attention during their talk about what the other liked. He looked like he came straight out of a wet dream.

When Gavin noticed Connor standing in the doorway, he got up and walked over to him. As he got closer Connor noticed that he even wore some makeup. Smokey eyes that made his look even more seductive, his blush made him look more bashful and the lip gloss made his lips look even more inviting. Connor wanted nothing more than to wreck him in that moment.

“What are you doing all over there, when I’m over here?” Gavin asked in a voice that didn’t betray just how turned on he already was. Connor didn’t find his voice when Gavin started pulling him over to the couch and pushed him down on it; he let him do as he pleased. Gavin then climbed onto his lap, effectively straddling him nicely and opened his dress shirt to stroke over his chest.

“Do you like this little surprise Connor?” Gavin asked while grinding down, causing Connor to groan and grab his thighs in his hands.

“Yes, Gavin I love it,” he breathed out and leaned in to kiss him, effectively smearing the lip gloss. Connor claimed Gavin’s mouth as his own. He went down on him roughly, which made Gavin grind down against Connor harder. He was so hard, Connor could see a wet spot building up at the front of the panties. He still didn’t take his hands away from Gavin’s thighs. Gavin could write a bit longer, he decided.

The kiss left Gavin panting harshly and his lipgloss in a ruined state. In Connor’s eyes, he had never looked more beautiful so he told him as much.

“And yet, you still aren’t using your hands and are making me do all the work,” Gavin whined into Connor’s neck. His grinding had become even more frantic; he reminded Connor of a dog in heat rutting against his owners leg. So cute.

“I thought since this was my surprise, you would do all the work.” Connor teased, but it didn’t have the same effect like when Nines teased Gavin. Nines was always so put together when Gavin was a mess, Connor, on the other hand, was also a mess but not as much as Gavin, and Gavin knew this.

“Don’t fuck with me!” He growled, “You are just as needy as I am.” And with that, he took his hands away from Connor’s shoulders, unbuttoning his trousers.

“I thought fucking you was the goal?” Connor laughed, but stopped as soon as Gavin’s hands were on his dick, stroking him roughly. He moaned low in his throat.

Gavin produced a bottle of lube from...somewhere… and lubed up Connor’s dick in record time.

“You want me to take you without prep?” Connor asked before he got too carried away. Gavin just rolled his eyes.

“I already did while waiting for you to get home.” he said, and with that, he turned around in Connor’s lap so that he was straddling him the other way round. He pulled his panties to the side, revealing a pretty glass butt plug with a floral design.

Connor nearly short circuited again. Gavin really had it out for him.

Gavin fucked the plug into himself one, two times before pulling it out. Before Connor could do anything, he seated himself over his dick and guided it inside of himself. Both of them moaned out loud, and Connor grabbed Gavin’s hips harshly.

“God, Connor you are so loud.”,\ Gavin teased before he pulled himself up and pushed down on Connor’s dick again building up a nice rhythm.

“You are one talking! You are extremely vocal yourself,” Connor shot back but Gavin tightening around his length shut him up fast.

They were both pretty close before Gavin sat down on Connor’s dick so it didn’t take long for Gavin’s set pace to become frantic and irregular. Connor tightened his grab on Gavin’s hips and guided him on his dick setting a steady but brutal pace.

“You’re always such a sloppy mess towards the end,” he groaned into Gavin’s neck who couldn’t do anything else but moan loudly.

When Gavin came hard he made a mess out of the panties he never took off before sitting down on Connor’s cock.

Worth it though, he thought as he felt Connor release inside of him. Gavin leaned back against Connor’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder while they both caught their breath, the others dick still nestled between his cheeks. Connor took his hands off of Gavin’s hips and started massaging his thighs slightly. He then turned his head to kiss whatever part of Gavin’s face he could reach at that moment.

“This was absolutely amazing.” Connor breathed out after a moment of catching themselves.

“Agreed.” Gavin replied, and slowly lifted himself off of Connor’s dick. Come started leaking out of his loosened hole ruining the panties even further. It was obscene. Connor took in a sharp breath but before he could do anything Gavin slapped his leg lightly.

“Don’t even think about it! I can’t go a second round right now. I’m absolutely filthy.”

Connor had to agree. Gavin looked wrecked in the most delicious way. He savoured the view for a moment longer as Gavin tried to stand up on shaky legs before he got an idea.

“Let’s take a few pictures for Nines.”

They were very much appreciated.

  
  
  


Nines being back in town didn’t lead to the intense lovemaking Gavin had expected. Don’t get him wrong: he loved getting all the cuddles and sloppy makeouts but especially with the pictures He and Connor had sent him he had expected to get rawed the moment Nines set foot back into Detroit. Gavin wondered why that was. Was it a ploy to get Connor and Gavin riled up? The both of them had been twitchy the past days. Every time Nines came close to them they expected SOMETHING but nothing ever happened. It was driving the both of them mad.

The three of them were snuggling on the couch, each android at one of Gavin’s sides, when Gavin brought it up.

“Nines why haven’t you fucked us since you came back?” Gavin nearly whined against his neck. Nines only laughed at that.

“I just love seeing the both of you squirm.” he tilted Gavins chin up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then leaned over to give Connor the same treatment. “Besides I have a little surprise planned to repay you for those pretty pictures you sent me while I was away. You have to wait only a few more days loves.”

Connor and Gavin shuddered. The anticipation was killing them even more now.

  
  
  


Just as promised four days later, they finally found themselves in the bedroom. Nines hat taken one of the comfortable chairs and put it in front of the bed. Then he had ordered Connor and Gavin to undress. Gavin was ecstatic. Connor had been behaving different over the day so Gavin had already expected today to be the day of the surprise Nines had promised. It seemed like it had something to do with Connor. Gavin couldn’t wait to find out.

In record time, Gavin was out of his clothes and already seated on his knees in front of Nines awaiting further instructions. Connor however took some time and hesitated a bit taking off his boxers. When he finally did Gavin couldn’t believe his eyes. Connor’s dick was gone. Gavin could already imagine where this was going to go. His dick twitched in anticipation.

Connor joined Gavin on the floor in front of Nines, who then leaned down and gave each of them a kiss.

“I want the two of you to suck me off nice and wet,” he ordered and they scrambled to open Nines’ pants and take out his dick. Gavin gave Nines a tentative lic from the base to the tip before he looked over to Connor. As if the two of them could communicate in their heads as well Gavin scooted over a bit to make place for Connor and they both started peppering kisses up and down Nines’ dick on one side each. The kisses turned into licks and then sucking on the shaft between them interrupted by sloppy kisses they shared with each other.

The entire time they were drooling all over Nine’s cock he had his hands nestled in their hair, pushing where he wanted them and occasionally pulling to rile them up some more.

Their shared effort wasn’t enough to make Nines come though. It was sloppy. Sub par work at best, but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t about Connor and Gavin sucking him off until he came. The blowjob was just foreplay for the main course that was to come. So after some minutes, he pulled the both of them off of himself.

“Connor, I want you to lie on your back on the bed and spread your legs nice and wide. Gavin, you’re going to fuck him tonight.”

Connor did just as bidden and held his legs open for Gavin to settle between them. As Gavin had expected earlier, Connor had a pussy. You really gotta love those androids with their replaceable parts. They really never get boring.

“Come on, Gavin. What are you hesitating for?” Nines asked him when Gavin didn’t instantly push inside of Connor. “Don’t know how to make it good for Connor now that you have to put some work in? Let me guide you, baby.”

And Gavin just did. 

On Nines’ command, he slowly entered Connor and then set a slow but steady pace. 

On Nines’ command, he leaned in and kissed Connor until there was no oxygen in his lungs left.

On Nines’ command, he started stimulating Connor with his hands.

Nines was in complete control, and he didn’t even need to touch either of them. He was just sitting there in his chair, watching, and occasionally pleasuring himself.

As Gavin got closer, he wanted to speed up but he knew Nines wouldn’t allow it. He was forced to stay at the pace he had set earlier. Still. He already was so close. Connor was tight and wet around his dick, his hands were gripping his shoulders hard and the way they swallowed each other’s moans was just so intimate. And the thing that made the whole experience even more intense was Nines’ ultimate control over them. Gavin really wanted to come so bad. 

Close.

So so close.

But before he could come Nines stopped him.

“Stop. You are not allowed to come yet Gavin,” he said in a voice Gavin couldn’t help but obey. So, with all his will he stopped his trusts altogether and then pulled out to not be tempted to fuck himself to completion.

It was torture. He was so hard. He was so close. He was leaking precome onto the sheets. He had tears in his eyes.

And Nines looked utterly pleased.

“I’m allowing you to have a treat, Gavin,” Nines said softly and Gavin blinked, the tears that had gathered falling from his eyes. Maybe he would be allowed to finger himself. But that wasn’t what Nines had in mind for him. “I want you to eat Connor out. He was so good the whole day and he deserves to come without getting made a mess out by you.”

Gavin whined but turned back to Connor who didn’t look much better than Gavin himself did, the same need written in his eyes, the same tears. But unlike him Connor was allowed to come. He was ordered to make him come. So Gavin got down to work between Connor’s legs.

He started out peppering kisses up and down his thighs before he started licking

Connor’s vulva in long licks. He really didn’t know what he was doing so he tried a lot of different things like stimulating the klitoris or tongue fucking him. It didn’t seem to do much for Connor who started to tug his hair impatiently and started whining after some time. 

Nines sighed at that. “Connor, turn up your sensitivity settings. It seems like Gavin’s skill in sucking dick doesn’t translate to eating out pussy.”

And Connor did so immediately. Because when Gavin went back to licking at the klitoris Connor’s back arched, his grip in Gavin’s hair tightened painfully and he threw his head back as he let out a guttural moan. It didn’t take long after that for Connor to come on Gavin’s tongue and nearly crush his head between his legs. But Nines didn’t let Gavin stop there. Connor was so overstimulated and twitched violently with every of Gavin’s licks while Gavin was still painfully hard and just wanted to come. 

They really were a mess. Connor with drool leaking out of his mouth and Gavin with Connor’s juices covering half his face and his dick leaking precome onto the sheets.

After another minute of sweet torture for the both of them Nines allowed Gavin to stop. Gavin used the opportunity to catch his breath and slide up Connor’s torso to catch him in a messy kiss. Nines then got up from his chair and joined the both of them on the bed. He settled behind Gavin who instantly pushed his body back into the firmness behind him.

“Please please fuck me Nines!” he whined into Connor’s chest while he presented in his best ability. Nines only chuckled at that though.

“With that sub par job you did on Connor, you don’t deserve to get fucked. I’ll be generous though and let you come, anyway.”

And with that, he grabbed Gavin’s leaking dick and started jerking him off slowly. The pace he set was even slower than the one Gavin had used while fucking Connor. It was driving Gavin mad. It wasn’t enough to make him come, it just frustrated him more.

And he was already so so close!

He was a crying and moaning mess above Connor, who also started touching Gavin with nines allowance, but only soft touches here and there and gentle kisses peppered onto his face.

That is until Gavin starts begging and begging. Broken versions of the word please filled the bedroom in varying audibleness ranging from whispers to shouts. His neighbors were probably loving him in that moment. But Gavin didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that Nines took mercy on him and started jerking him off faster.

Until he wasn’t.

Gavin was full on crying then. But Nines hushed his cries and commanded him to come inside of Connor. So Gavin did just that. Without any thought or finesse he trust in once, twice, three times before he came hard and made a huge mess. He didn’t register much after that, only the crushing intensity of his orgasm rushing through him.

When Gavin comes to he finds himself with his head laying in the crook of Connor’s neck and drooling all over him. Of course his arms had given out.

Connor was clutching to him in a mixture of petting his hair and holding onto him for dear life. He was confused by why that was until he realised what was happening. Nines was fucking into Connor at a brutal pace. Obviously his sensitivity settings had been back to normal when Gavin made his mess so his poor performance didn’t do anything for Connor and only got him creampied. Once again Nines was cleaning up after him. And yet he was running a soothing hand up and down Gavin’s back while he used the other one to hold Connor’s hips.

But before Gavin had regained enough of his strength to rejoin the game Nines had finished inside of Connor, effectively adding to Gavin’s mess and pushing Connor over the edge again as well.

The three of them then lay panting on the bed. It took a bit before Nines opened his mouth.

“We should clean up in the shower and then change the sheets. I don’t think the usual washcloth will be enough this time.”

Gavin and Connor agreed. But not right now. They could rest for the moment and then maybe go and have some more fun in the shower while they were at it. That sounded like a good idea. 

But first, a bit of rest.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ UzumeAmane


End file.
